Annoying Brat
by animemaniac202
Summary: What happens after Kakuzu escapes jail and passes out for the night only to wake up with a kid wanting to follow him around? See what happens... KakuHida!
1. Chapter 1

new fic!!! YAY!! I thought of this and had to get it down on the internet! not, repeat not, a oneshot! yes to yaoi, but later on. i think you guys will like this one!!!! i hope you enjoy!!!! yes, i know i might be taking on a challenge handling all of these fics at once... I LOVE A GOOD CHALLENGE!!! anyway, there's nothing better to do when you have a story on your mind.

couples: Hidakaku

Disclaimer: Dun own naruto!!! shocker!!!

___________________________________________________

A tall man wearing a rippped jail outfit dragged himself down a path in the woods. He rested up against a tree and fell flat on his bottom with an 'oof'. His breathing was a bit unsteady, but not on the brink of death. He stared up to the midnight sky. Wondering how he had escaped. He closed his eyes to reminice.

--

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!_

_"Stop that man!" yelled one of the guards. _

_The escapee let the stitches on his arms go and his arm detached. His hand clutched the guards neck and killed him. _

_"Kakuzu! Get back in your cell!" shouted another guardsmen._

_Kakuzu ripped the back of his shirt off and let the masks free themselves. The one mask blew a blast of wind to the hallway full of guards. Kakuzu smirked under his mask. He climbed on the back of the monster mask thing, jumped through the ceiling and out of the building. The guards picked up some of his scent and followed him. After they caught up, Kakuzu killed them and stole their hearts. Replacing the ones that were destroyed._

_--_

Kakuzu wondered how he had made it out alive. he closed his eyes to rest. He had lost a lot of chakra and needed to get it back. Escaping from jail was hard!

--

Kakuzu woke to a calm campfire. He didn't remember building a campfire. He couldn't have. He was to tired. Kakuzu sat up so he could get a good look at how the fire was made. Nope, he for surely did not make it. The fire was made too sloppily for him to have ever made it.

Kakuzu sat up a little more to see a little albino boy. He appeared to be 16. He had white hair. He wore a blue sweatshirt and jeans. He was sleeping against a different tree. He looked as if he was kicked out of his village too. He also had his hitai ate scratched right over the symbol. _'__Annoying brat.' _Kakuzu thought.

Kakuzu stood up, clenching his damaged arm. He walked over to the kid and nudged him a bit with his foot. He sleepily opened his eyes. He had bright purpley- pink colored eyes. He rubbed his head a bit. Before yelling at poor Kakuzu.

"What the fuck? I was trying to sleep, dumb ass!" the kid said.

"Respect your elders." Kakuzu replied, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck respect." the boy shouted.

Kakuzu smacked him upside the head.

"Watch your language." Kakuzu monotonously said, sitting back down near the fire.

The zealot flipped him off while he wasn't paying attention.

"What's your name kid?" Kakuzu asked, not really caring.

"Hidan, you?" the albino asked, scooting next to Kakuzu.

"I'm Kakuzu. Now leave." the masked man said.

"Why the fuck should I?" He asked.

"Because you'll be killed if you don't. I'm an escaped criminal." Kakuzu said pointing to his hitai ate.

"I won't get fucking killed! I'm fuckin' immortal! Anyway, I'm a criminal too!" Hidan ranted.

"Then why are you here?" Kakuzu asked.

"...Because I don't have anywhere else to go." Hidan said quietly.

"That means go find some random person and hang out with them?" Kakuzu asked rhetorically.

There was silence. "I saw you fighting. You're strong, so I thought you'd be able to protect me. I mean, I am only a _kid_!" Hidan ranted again.

"So." Kakuzu stated.

"SO... I thought you'd let me follow you." Hidan shouted

"No." Kakuzu said, fidddling with the fire.

"Please! I won't get in the way! I promise!" Hidan begged.

"... you get in the way, I'll decapitate you and leave you in the mud." Kakuzu sighed.

"Thank you!" The boy screamed, giving Kakuzu a big hug.

"Get. Off." Kakuzu said irritated.

"Sorry! Got excited." Hidan said embarrassed.

Kakuzu's stomach started to growl. He heard Hidan's stomach too. He thought about where the nearest village was. He stood up.

"Come on. Let's get going." Kakuzu demanded.

Hidan obeyed and stood up. He grabbed his rosary from the ground, put it on, and followed Kakuzu.

--

"Where we gonna eat?" Hidan asked.

Him and Kakuzu had been walking for ten minutes and arrived at the nearest village. Kakuzu got some money from the bank and bought himself cheap, new clothes. They were now on their way to eat.

"You pick." Kakuzu said.

"Um... how 'bout that one?" Hidan asked pointing to a fast food restaurant.

"You stay here. I'll be right back. Don't cause havoc." Kakuzu said.

"No, you don't know what I like." Hidan shouted.

"*sigh* fine." Kakuzu said.

They entered the McDonalds. Hidan gazed at all the different foods. He was amazed that there were that many foods.

"What's with you?" Kakuzu asked.

"I've never seen anything like this." Hidan said, still gazing at the wonderful foods.

After minutes of debating, Hidan got a number 10 and Kakuzu got a number 6. Kakuzu harrased the cashier for exact change. Hidan started ranting about how greedy Kakuzu was. It all ended when the manager banned them from that McDonalds.

"Thanks for getting us kicked out." Kakuzu said, taking his food and putting it into his pocket.

"It's your fucking fault for being such a money whore!" Hidan screamed.

"A... money whore?" Kakuzu rubbed his temples.

"Yeah! A fucking money whore. Why aren't you eating? You worked so hard for it." Hidan teased.

"I'm not hungry." Kakuzu's stomach growled right at that statement.

"Got a better fucking excuse?" Hidan snickered.

"You'd be afraid of me." Kakuzu said.

"What do you mean? Are you self concious?" Hidan poked Kakuzu's mask.

"No, and quit doing that!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Yeah little boy. Quit that." a strange voice said.

Kakuzu and Hidan turned around to find themselves staring into a thick fog. Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's sleeve in fright. "Get off of me." Kakuzu demanded. Hidan couldn't talk. He couldn't see anything, he felt alone. "Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, pulling himself closer to Kakuzu. _'What torture did your soul go through?' _Kakuzu thought. He let one of the masks come out. It fought the ninja. The attacker appeared before Kakuzu.

"What do you want?" Kakuzu asked. They were in a different dimension.

"You have a pretty penny on your death." the ninja smirked.

"Sa... Sasune?! Is... is that you?" Kakuzu gasped.

"Nice guess Uncle 'Kuzu." Sasune said.

"Kakuzu... Kakuzu! KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled, pulling Kakuzu from his trance like state.

"Sasune! Show yourself!" Kakuzu yelled, going from a sitting position to a standing position.

He breathed heavily. Hidan grabbed the bottom of his pants and tugged.

"Hey, did you have a bad dream or what?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "What happened?"

"You let that stringy thing out and the ninja stuck some sort of spike in your neck. Then you fell asleep. I thought you were dead! Dumbass! Don't do that to me!" Hidan explained.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan. Kakuzu rubbed his eyes only to find something missing. He would yell at Hidan in a second. _'Was that really Sasune? If it was, why would he want to exchangfe my body for money? He respects Kira's wishes. Everything is so confusing.'_ Kakuzu thought.

"Hey! You listening to me?" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu plopped back on the ground, to Hidan's level.

"Where's my mask?" Kakuzu asked.

"Um... I don't know." Hidan said guiltily.

"Give it." Kakuzu demanded.

"You look better without it." Hidan said pulling the mask from his sleeve.

"You care how I look?" Kakuzu snickered.

Hidan huffed and turned away. "Sorry for giving you a compliment." Hidan bitched. Kakuzu put his hand on top of Hidan's head and messed up his hair. "What the fuck was that for?" Hidan yelled, glaring an inch away from Kakuzu's face. "No reason." Kakuzu teased. "Fucking bitch." Hidan responded, shivering. "You cold." Kakuzu asked, almost concerned. "A little." Hidan said, hugging his arms. Kakuzu motioned for him to come here. Hidan scooted over to Kakuzu. He wrapped his arm around Hidan and pulled him close. "What the fuck! Are you gay or something?" Hidan struggled to break free of Kakuzu's grasp.

"You wanna' be cold or warm?" Kakuzu asked.

"...warm." Hidan mumbled, wiggling closer to Kakuzu.

"Don't think this means I won't decapitate your head." Kakuzu reassured.

"Face it dumbass. You like me." Hidan said smirking.

"You like me back." Kakuzu smiked back.

Hidan frowned and whispered, "So."

______________________________________________

So cute! they are so easy to put together!! hope you liked!!!! please R&R!!! thank you! XD X3


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter!!! can't really think of anything to say, but whatever. To the chapter.

Disclaimer: i own squat. impressive right!

pairings: hidakaku

_________________________________________________________-

That night Hidan slept like a rock. Kakuzu should know. He slept on him. Kakuzu didn't mind at all though. He didn't mind because he got to wake the zealot up! Of course, you could probably picture this in your head. If not, I'll explain.

Kakuzu woke up early like always. He saw Hidan sleeping still and content. That had to change. Kakuzu picked Hidan up bridal style while getting up himself. He then dropped Hidan onto the ground. As you can imagine, Hidan woke up and was not happy.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hidan yelled.

"Time to get up." Kakuzu smirked.

"Well, you could have just fucking yelled at me to get up instead of fucking dropping me!" Hidan screamed.

Kakuzu didn't respond now. Hidan got angry, just what Kakuzu wanted. "You gonna' fuckin' answer me?" Hidan asked, irritated. Kakuzu stayed silent, now smirking under his mask. Hidan getting more and more irritated by the second. "Kakuzu! Ka-fucking-kuzu! Answer me!" Hidan smacked Kakuzu with his shoe. Kakuzu grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at Hidan. "Don't throw your shoe at me." Kakuzu glared.

Hidan walked over to Kakuzu and slapped him. Kakuzu, being the mean person he is, punched Hidan. Very hard. Hidan was thrown into a tree from the force. He grabbed his nose in pain. He pulled his hand away to look at his hand. It was covered in blood.

"Thanks a lot asswipe." Hidan glared.

Kakuzu sighed and walked over to the boy. He held out his hand to help him up. Hidan ignored the offer and got up himself.

"Your supposed to hold the brigde of your nose if you want to stop the bleeding." Kakuzu stated blandly.

Hidan ignored him and began to pack his stuff. Kakuzu looked over to the boy in interest. "What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked. "I'm packing dumb ass." Hidan responded. Kakuzu gave a weird and shocked look. "Why?" Kakuzu wondered if the boy would answer with what he thought. "'Cause were criminals dumb ass. We can't stay in one spot or we'll get caught for sure." Hidan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You sound as if you've been running your whole life." Kakuzu almost sounded concerned. Hidan didn't respond.

"What's he matter? Did I hit a soft spot?" Kakuzu teased.

"What the fuck do you care? You don't care about me! So get out of my fucking personal life!" Hidan ranted.

"Hidan, if your going to be traveling with me, then your going to have to tell me about yourself. 'Kay." Kakuzu reasoned.

"... fine. But only if you tell me yours." Hidan held his hand out to shake Kakuzu's.

"Fine, but not right now. I sense tracker nin on our tail." Kakuzu said, picking up his and Hidan's stuff.

They started at a running pace to distance themselves from the ninja, but knowing Hidan, he started to bitch about being tired, so they slowed down. "Hey! Fuck-face! Wait for me!" Hidan yelled from a distance. Kakuzu stopped to wait. When Hidan finally caught up he yelled at Kakuzu for, quote being a fucking fast asshole unquote.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Hidan said, not really wanted to talk about the subject.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu wondered, forgetting about the matter altogether.

"Nevermind." Hidan said, getting lost in his thoughts.

"*sigh* Start from how you got kicked out of your village. Then anything else I should know about." Kakuzu said.

"'Kay." Hidan said, getting ready to tell his painful story.

--

It all started a long time ago on my 7Th birthday. Everybody was gathered because I was turning the age of what my village called a man. So, everything was fine 'till I started to open my presents. There was only one. It was a present from my mom. She had died the previous month, so I was eager to open it. I tore the paper to shreds and opened the box quickly. I pulled out a rosary that was a circle with an upside-down triangle in the middle. My family looked at the necklace in shock and horror. I put it on before anyone could warn me about the powers of the rosary. I slipped it over my head and ran to show my dad. He backed away from me, terrified. He called me a monster and attacked me. Out of fear, I ran. I ran far away from my village hoping to never return and see them again.

After about 3 years, I got a bounty placed on me. Men and women alike came to kill me. I swiftly avoided all but one of them. He was a dumbass, he thought I was a fucking girl! He sid he would kill me. So, like I did always, I ran. He was different though. He was able to see past my illusions and he was a lot wiser than the other ones. He ended up cornering me. I was happy that he was going to kill me. I was just afraid of what was going to happen after I died. I closed my eyes tightly so I couldn't see the man kill me. The next thing I knew, there was a peircing pain right through my throat. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes so I could see what had happened to my body. But I was still alive and the man was cowering by a tree. He feared me too. That was when I found out I was immortal.

It sucked. So, I ran from the world and ended up passing out from running too much. Then, I saw you fighting off those gaurds and got the wonderful idea to follow you around. I mean, you're like me.

A freak.

--

Hidan leaned his head on Kakuzu's side and intertwined his fingers with Kakuzu's. Kakuzu blushed at this act, but in his '_kindness_', he wrapped his arm around Hidan and pulled him closer. Hidan nuzzled his head into Kakuzu's side.

"You're warm." Hidan whispered to himself.

Kakuzu started to slow down until he came to a complete stop. He twirled around to look in the opposite direction. He glared at the emptiness the wood contained. He scowled at the road.

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked.

"The tracker nin are right on our-" Kakuzu started.

He was suddenly interrupted by a fist to the face. He was thrown back from the force. He rubbed his head and looked up to see who commited the act. It was none other than the famous Sakure. She had a different look on her face. It was more of a sad look than a goofy or upset look that she usually wore.

"Nice to see ya' Uncle 'Kuzu." Sakure smirked.

Hidan came from the shadows and attacked Sakure. She easily side stepped his attack. He fell to the ground in spite of his act. Sakure bent over and picked up the kid from his shirt. Hidan kicked and screamed for Kakuzu to come and save him, but Kakuzu knew of Sakure's powers and that she was using _that _jutsu. It wouldn't be long until she had to run to get more chakra.

"Hey dickhead! Save me!" Hidan screamed.

"Aw! He's so cute 'Kuzu! Where'd you find him? ... is he precious to you?" Sakure smirked at this thought.

The masked man scowled at this terrible woman. What was happening? Why was Sakure now doing this? What was going on with Kira? Kakuzu knew now what he had to do. He had to save Hidan. Sakure had obviously grown in power. She could last hours now instead of minutes with this jutsu. Crap.

"KAKUZU! SAVE ME ASSHOLE!" Hidan now screamed with a hint of tearer in his voice.

"Yeah Uncle 'Kuzu, save him. Just try." Sakure got a devious smile on her face.

"..."

"KAKUZU!"

"..."

"Kakuzu!"

"..."

"Ka... kuzu."

"'Kuzu?"

"KATON!"

A big blast of energy shot from Kakuzu. Hidan was also caught in the blast. Sakure was thrown into a nearby rock. She was knocked unconcious for the time being. Kakuzu walked over to Hidan who had, also, fallen unconcious. Kakuzu bent down next to his still body. He stroked the zealots hair from his eyes. Kakuzu picked Hidan up gently, making sure he didn't hurt the albino, and carried him bridal style. Kakuzu walked off, trying to get as far away from Sakure as he could at the moment.

"Kuzu?" Hidan mumbled out, tossing in Kakuzu's arms.

He was having a nightmare again. Just like before. Kakuzu shifted Hidan into a position like a mother holding a baby. He patted the zealots back and shushed him. Hidan smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck. Kakuzu continued on, now running. He could sense Sakure's chakra awakening. This was not a good sign.

Kakuzu found a nearby waterfall. Everybody (except for Sakure) knows that if there's a waterfall, there's a cave. Kakuzu quickly flew across the water. He jumped through the waterfall only to find a cave. Kakuzu dropped to the floor. He was exhausted. His thoughts running through his head. They ranged from 'Is Hidan traumatized from his childhood experience?' to 'Why are Sakure and Sasune doing this?' Everything was confusing. Kakuzu layed against the wall, still holding the sleeping zealot. Kakuzu held Hidan tight in his grasp and drifted to sleep.

Kakuzu had to do two things now.

1. Find Kira and find out what Sakure and Sasune were doing.

and

2. Protect Hidan.

__________________________________________________________________________

hope you all liked the chapter!!!! by the way, if you haven't figured out already, Sasune, Sakure, and Kira are my characters. sorry if you already knew!!! anyways, please R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

hello!! im back!!! aren't you all happy!!there was no computer in the area that i was in. it sucked, i had to go without internet for days!!! DX anyway, heres the next chapter!!! hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: none of it is fucking mine!!!!!! when will you people get it through you're head???????!!!!!!!! jk

_______________________________________________________

Hidan awoke the next day, only to find himself in Kakuzu's arms. Kakuzu was asleep at the time, so Hidan could pay him back by waking him up from yeling in his ear. But, surprisingly, he didn't. All Hidan did was take Kakuzu's mask off and hide it. Kakuzu would get mad at him for doing this. Hidan didn't care. He smiled at the older mans face. Hidan would never admit it, but he loved the way Kakuzu was. He loved everything about him. He never wanted to be away from hiim. Hidan fidgeted in Kakuzu's arms a bit. He got into a comfy spot and he lay his head in the crook of Kakuzu's neck.

"Mmm... 'Kuzu" Hidan whispered to himself.

Hidan didn't know it, but Kakuzu was awake the whole time Hidan was playing with him. (not in the wrong way, got it!) Kakuzu didn't mind. He loved the child. He'd never admit it though. And if he ever did, Hidan probably wouldn't even return his feelings. He just held the boy tighter. But what was really teasing Kakuzu's brain, was why Hidan didn't rip himself away from Kakuzu when he woke up? Who knows.

"Hidan."

"Hmm?"

"Time to get up."

"I dun wanna!"

"Get. Up."

Hidan looked up so he could look Kakuzu in the eyes. He got right up in his face and said one word."No."

Kakuzu paused for a minute. He almost blushed. Hidan was so close to his face. He could express his love right here by kissing him out of the blue. Or he could bury his feelings and just be friends with him. If you called what they were friends.

"'Kuzu? You okay?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu had obviously blushed. _"Crap!" _He thought.

"Kakuzu? Hey! What's up?" Hidan wondered.

"I'm... fine." Kakuzu finally answered.

"Sure didn't seem like it. Anyway, why the fuck are you blushing? Are you a pussy?" Hidan laughed at his comment.

Kakuzu smacked him, not hard, but in a playful like way.

" Ow. What the fuck was that for?"

"Do I look like a pussy to you?"

"... No."

"Then don't even think about calling me a pussy."

"... He-hey 'Kuzu."

"Hm."

"Look at me please."

_'Please? That isn't in Hidan's vocabulary. What's wrong with this boy today?" _Kakuzu turned to look at the teen. The albino wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck and pulled the stitched nin into a kiss. "Mmfgh!" Kakuzu mumbled, startled by the sudden kiss. Kakuzu closed his eyes and kissed back, claiming his rank as seme. The kiss was deep and filled with emotion. Kakuzu broke through Hidan's lips into his mouth. He made sure he tasted Hidan, for he was not sure what was up with the boy or if he would have this pleasure again. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him even further into the kiss. After many minutes, they pulled apart. Both panting and gasping for air.

"What was that for?" Kakuzu asked.

"No reason." Hidan looked away from Kakuzu. He didn't know what was going to happen. Was he going to get hit? Or kissed again? Hidan was confused.

Kakuzu smiled in a kind way and looked at Hidan's beautiful face. He grabbed his chin and forced Hidan to look at him. Hidan couldn't believe the smile Kakuzu had on. He loved it. And it was all his. At least... he hoped. Kakuzu planted a soft kiss on the boys head.

"Was that your way of saying 'I love you'?" Kakuzu smirked.

"Fuck you." Hidan teased.

"Come on, get up and start packing. We have to see an old friend of mine today." Kakuzu said pushing the white haired boy off of him.

--

It had been hours of Hidan complaining, walking, and fighting (between Hidan and Kakuzu). Kakuzu was growing tired and Hidan was getting more annoying by the minute. They were close, Kakuzu could almost see it. But, what was it?

"Hey! Kakuzu! Are you even fucking list-" He was cut off.

"Were here." Kakuzu said, forming a couple of forbidden handsignals.

A giant gate formed in front of them. Hidan clinged to Kakuzu's arm. Tha gate was tall and was marked with the sacred God symbol. The doors opened and they walked in. Hidan was very hesitant at first, but Kakuzu dragged him along.

They walked down a couple of long hallways, some corridors, and even past a couple rooms. The walk was long, but they reached the main room. A gaurd stood in front of the room.

The gaurd had auburn colored hair that was in a ponytail. The person had golden eyes. They struck fear into Hidan's soul. But he kept a brave face.

Kakuzu nodded towards the gaurd. He said it was personal. Hidan gazed in awe at the gaurd. He looked familiar, but he couldn't quite remember. Crap.

The gaurd opened the doors and entered with them.

"Kira-sama, Kakuzu-san and his aquaintance are here to see you." he said.

"Thank you Jashin. That'll be all." The woman called Kira said.

_"Jashin? JASHIN-SAMA! HOLY CRAP!" _Hidan thought.

He would have bowed to his lord Jashin-sama but he was gone in a heartbeat. Looks like a Gods power is more than a mere human's mind can comprehend.

"It's very nice tosee you again, Kakuzu." Kira smiled.

She was dressed in a jacket that was opened at the top. She wore a skirt with her clans symbol on it. She also wore pants under the skirt too. She had purple hair and Blue eyes. She was stunning.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Your children have something wrong with them. They've been going crazy lately. They have both attacked me and my... um, Hidan." Kakuzu explained.

Kira looked out of the window that was next to her. She gazed down at the wonderous God world below her. There was something wrong. She and Kakuzu both could feel it.

"The Gods have been going crazy lately. They have caught a disease that only we can get. I've gotten' my children under control at the moment... but that doesn't mean it won't flare up again." Kira sighed. She was sad that people were suffering. "I am called Earthbound for a reason, yet I'm stuck up here. I wish I could come down there and cure everyone... but not even a Goddess of my ability can cure it. I feel helpless honestly."

She stared at Kakuzu for a moment, letting him process all the information.

"Do they know what they're doing?" Kakuzu finnaly asked.

"No, they apparently get amnesia for the time that they are consumed." Kira said.

"Well, looks like we'll be having trouble along the way." Kakuzu said, looking at Hidan. Who was, at the moment, gazing out the other window.

Kakuzu looked up from his thoughts,"Can I borrow the pendant of Jashin?"

"You'll have to ask Jashin himself. He doesn't normally give it out. Why do you need it?" She asked.

"No reason."

"Even if he gives it to you, he'll have to follow you."

"Why doesn't he protect us? I mean, it appears we have done something to upset everybody. We are probably the target."

"... Jashin! Come in."

In a swift second, he was in the room, awaiting orders.

"I want you to protect Kakuzu and, um... Hidan was it?" She asked.

Kakuzu nodded.

"Yes Lady Kira." Jashin answered.

"Wait! You mean Jashin-sama's gonna' be fucking guarding us? Awesome!"

Hidan jumped for joy. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Jashin shuddered.

______________________________________________________________

Hope you guys liked! Please R&R! also, sorry for the late update! i've hadso much schoolwork. I've had to write a mystery, study for tests, and also practice choir songs. yes im in choir. biteme if you don't like. DX see ya next time! XD


	4. Chapter 4

i have had some major brain blockage on this story... sorry! this chapter is soooooooooooooo short!!!! it's driving me up a fuckin wall!!!! i'm soooooo sorry!! plez dun kill me or you wont know how the story ends and you wont get fluff!!!

angry reader: SO! i can read a different fic!!!!

OH NOES!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: do not own this anime.

hope you enjoy!! XD

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kakuzu, Hidan, and Jashin-sama reentered the mortal world. Before they left, Jashin had gotten orders from Kira to destroy 2 of the 5 dark spikes from the ruins. The only problem was, Jashin hadn't been to the ruins in such a long time, that he forgot where it was. Hidan just had to laugh at this. How could a God forget where something is? Jashin asked Kakuzu if he'd remembered. Of course, he didn't. He had only been there once in his life, so what would you expect? Jashin just _had _to comment on that. He said he'd expect someone with a better memory.

That earned him a good smack to the head.

They now were looking for the only other one oof Kira's students that was not under the curse, Shisui. Jashin was overjoyed at that fact. Not only because they had been best friends since forever, but because they loved each other. Jashin would NOT admit it though. Especially with a follower with him.

"So, Jashin-sama." Hidan said breaking through the awkward silence.

"Hn?"

"How come you and that Shisui guy aren't freaking out like the rest of them?"

"Dunno'. That's what Lady Kira would like to know."

"So, 'Kuzu?"

Jashin snickered at the long forgotten nickname Kira had created for him ages ago.

"Fuck you Jashin." Kakuzu said, glaring at Jashin.

"How'd the brat figure out you're old nickname, 'Kuzu-chan?" Jashin said, saying the last part barely audible just to tick Kakuzu off.

Once again, Jashin got smacked.

"What, Hidan?" Kakuzu responded.

"Um, how do you know Jashin-sama?"Hidan asked, really wanting to know.

"We know each other because we were both students of Kira's."

"CoughLady KiracougH." Jashin said.

"Of course, Jashin was always the retard who got on my nerves all the time." Kakuzu added.

Hidan giggled a little at the face Jashin made at Kakuzu. Kakuzu turned and glared at Jashin. _'I hate him so much. How can Hidan worship a stupid bastard like him? I'll never know' _Kakuzu thought.

--

Hours of Hidan asking random questions to Jashin-sama, Jashin annoying Kakuzu, and Hidan nagging (so says Kakuzu) later, they finnally arrive. Jashin let out a sigh of relief. He really wanted to see Shisui again. Knowing Shisui, he would keep his joy on the inside. Hopefully.

Kakuzu walked up to the door and knocked. "Shisui! You there?" Kakuzu shouted through pounds on the door.

"Yeah, I'm here. Come in." Shisui yelled back.

Jashin shoved Kakuzu aside and rushed in. Kakuzu and Hidan followed after him.

"Shisui!" Jashin said, a little too happy for what he wanted to sound like.

Hidan wanted to see this Shisui guy for himself, but Kakuzu held him back.

After a few moments of Jashin talking to Shisui, he turned to Kakuzu and mouthed 'The Village Hidden in the Hot Sorings'. Kakuzu nodded. He nudged Hidan to follow him. Hidan turned to Follow Kakuzu then wondered why Jashin-sama wasn't coming.

"Hey, Jashin-sama! You coming?" Hidan yelled out.

"I'll come if you need my help." Jashin responded.

Hidan made a pouty face and followed Kakuzu. Hidan paused outside of the little hut to see what they were doing in there. He wished he hadn't. It was a little more than he wanted to know about Jashin-sama.

"Oi, 'Kuzu."

"Hn."

"Slow down."

Kakuzu did as he was asked and slowed down so Hidan could catch up. Hidan ran right up to Kakuzu and held his hand. Kakuzu, shocked by the touch, pulled back. Hidan made another attempt to hold Kakuzu's hand. Sucess! He cuddled up to Kakuzu while they were still walking. Kakuzu sighed and picked the boy up.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Hidan yelled at him.

"I'm carrying you since you apparently forgot how to walk." Kakuzu smirked at this under his mask.

Hidan shifted his eyes away from Kakuzu. After a minute or two, he looked back at Kakuzu and pulled his mask down.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan replied with a kiss. Kakuzu stopped walking and kissed back. They stayed like that for a long time. Just kissing. Until they got to a hotel. Then they got to something more. Hidan slept like a baby that night. Not only did he not toss and turn, he was cuddled up to Kakuzu. So he was happy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

I added some fluff to makeup for the shortness. i'm still sorry for the late update and length. my brain has another idea in it and it's fpr a different story. also, i'm coming out with a new story, the one that's consuming the ideas for this one, and i hope that some of you check it out. it's going to be coming out after i finish my kakuhida highschool fic, which will be soon!!

plez R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

nother chap! enjoy! sorry for late update!! also, sorry for the bit of OOCness in the begining.

Disclaimer: dun own!!! duhhhhh

Earth world

_God realm_

'Thoughts'

_______________________________________

The next day, Hidan and Kakuzu got back on the road. They had traveled far that day. For some reason, Hidan wasn't complaining as much. That was weird. But Kakuzu rejoiced in the silence of their trip.

After a long time, the silence grew awkward. Kakuzu began to feel just a bit uncomfortable in the silence. It's not like he hated the silence, it's just that he didn't like long terms of silence. It disturbed him in ways. He grew up being raised by Kira! So he was used to listening to others talk. None of them talked as much as Hidan though.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Hn."

"What's wrong with you. You're quieter than normal."

"Thought you liked the quiet." He seemed to pout at this.

"Not this quiet."

"Well, I don't feel like talking." Hidan turned his head away from Kakuzu and continued on.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm and twirled him around so he could look at him. Hidan turned his head so he didn't have to look at Kakuzu.

"What. Is. Wrong?" Kakuzu was being serious now. More serious than usual.

"NOTHING!" Hidan yelled. Ripping his arm away from Kakuzu and running ahead of him. Kakuzu ran after him. Hidan could feel his eyes begin to water as he was running. Then he bumped into something soft. He opened his eyes. He ran into Kakuzu. Kakuzu was looking down at him in a sort of menacing way. Kakuzu pulled Hidan into a hug. Hidan's tears began to come freely.

"What's wrong." Kakuzu said more than asked.

"You... your going... going to... leave me... aren't you?!" Hidan cried into Kakuzu's shirt.

Kakuzu rubbed Hidan's head. "No, I promise I won't leave you."

Kakuzu thought for a moment then a question popped into his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Because... my family left me here... in the hot springs." Hidan said.

Kakuzu picked Hidan up and carried him for a while. Hoping to calm the boy down. Why was he being so emotional? Weird.

--

Three hours later, they found themselves in the Village Hidden In The Hot Springs. Hidan felt so insecure in this place. Especially from his traumatizing past. Who could blame the boy?

Kakuzu made sure that their chakras were hidden so that no human could find where the spikes of time and space were hidden. Kakuzu found a tree that had an oh so familiar mark on it. Kakuzu had this mark on his arm. It was the mark of the God's. Kira gave one to the students that she was proud of.

Kakuzu rolled up his sleeve and pressed his arm up against the tree. The markings on the tree began to glow. Soon, the tree began to glow. A hollow opening appeared in the tree. Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's sleeve as they entered. He had never been here before and was for surely scared.

The entrance closed behind them when they were fully inside. Kakuzu started down the long staircase. Hidan looked at Kakuzu in confusion.

"We have to walk down _that_?!" Hidan asked.

"Yes."

"But I don't want to."

"Fine, you can stay here. All alone." Kakuzu laughed inside as he saw Hidan get a little frightened.

"Fine! I'll fuckin' come. Jashin..." Hidan pouted and chased after Kakuzu.

--

The staircase was long and narrow. After about ten minutes, they reached the main chamber. Kakuzu saw the ten spikes that floated in the air. He saw that there was an imbalance in the white and black spikes. That was the reason for the misbehavior of the God's. There were seven black spikes and three white. Kakuzu sighed and reached out and touched one of them. The spike looked as if the blackness was draining from it. Kakuzu released the spike and touched the other spike. The same occurred. Kakuzu was gasping for air, this process took alot out of a person.

Hidan walked over to Kakuzu.

"You okay?" Hidan said, worry just barely hinting his voice.

"I'm... Fine." He said between gasps.

Kakuzu slowly lowered himself to the ground. He knew he would collapse if he stood any longer. Hidan sat next to him.

"Um... 'Kuzu?" Hidan asked.

"Hn."

"What did you just do?"

Kakuzu chuckled. He ruffled Hidan's hair a little. "A lot more than you could comprehend."

Hidan pouted. Kakuzu knew Hidan was smarter than he appeared. Hidan ignored the comment and scooted closer to Kakuzu. He leaned his head up against Kakuzu.

"You saved the world, didn't you?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu just nodded. He was too tired to respond. He fell into a deep sleep.

--

_"Kakuzu. Good work. You've saved us. Thank you." Kira said to an awakening Kakuzu._

_"Hn? Oh, your welcome Kira." Kakuzu said to Kira. _

_"I see you've grown attached to the boy." Kira assumed._

_"Yes. I have." Kakuzu answered. _

_He walked over to where Kira was looking out of the window. He looked out of it as well. He could see that the city of the god's was as busy as ever again. He looked out and saw all of Kira's past time students and Kakuzu's past time friends. He sighed as all of the memories from back then came to him. _

_"I have a question." Kakuzu said._

_"Shoot." Kira looked up at Kakuzu._

_"Why'd you have Hidan find me?" Kakuzu asked. _

_He knew damn well that it was Kira who fated them to meet. She controlled most of the things that happened on Earth. If not, she permitted them. He had been wondering this for a while. In fact, ever since Kakuzu and Hidan had been in their relationship. _

_"Because I knew that he would bring hope into your life. Kakuzu, you've been depressed for a long time and this boy has helped you out of that state. You know how I am. I don't like to see you or any of my students like that." Kira explained._

_Kakuzu just nodded. He understood all of this. Kira was very kind. She was the one who found him as a boy after his village had been destroyed. She treated him as her son. Kakuzu was always happy to have met Kira. Then Kakuzu thought of another question. _

_"Kira... did you fate my family to be destroyed?" His look was very intense on Kira's face. _

_Kira didn't respond. "Did you?" Kakuzu was getting angry with Kira. _

_He went to ask her again, but his breif time in this realm was up. His vision faded to white. Then everything turned black._

--

He woke up to find himself in an inn. He was holding a naked Hidan in his arms. It was the night that him and Hidan... well, you know. Yesterday. Kakuzu was mad. Kira didn't answer his question. Know he had another reason to return to the realm. He had to figure this out.

Hidan stirred slightly.

"Hn? 'Kuzu? What are you doin' awake?" Hidan asked groggily, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu.

'Hidan wouldn't remember anything about the spikes. He's still a mortal. Even though you can decapitate him and he'll live. Kakuzu sighed and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

Kakuzu was now on a mission to find Kira once again. But this time, it might not be a friendly conversation asking for a favor. Oh no, it wasn't. Kakuzu might even end up... *sigh* He didn't know right now. He held Hidan tighter to him and fell back asleep. He wasn't going to like these next few days.

Not at all.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Well, this is my chapter!! This story probably has about one to three more chapters. I'm not sure. But that's not including the epilogue.

plez R&R!!


End file.
